The present invention relates to 125 V/250 V safety electric socket devices derivated from U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,848 which can be alternatively controlled to receive a 125 V electric plug or a 250 V electric plug and, which automatically breaks the circuit when the electric plug is disconnected.
Various electric sockets have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. However, these electric sockets are commonly designed for power source of a specific specification. For example, a 125 V electric socket can only be used for power source of 125 V; a 250 V electric socket can only used for power source of 250 V. Therefore, different electric sockets must be prepared for power source of different voltages.